Thomas & Friends in Adventures Of Edward
by ThomasEmilyFan
Summary: Based on the RWS book Edward The Blue Engine. In another stand-alone followup to TAB, Edward is very proud of his own branch line and has many adventures; cows, bus chases, and perhaps even a rescue operation for a Friend In Need!. Meet Trevor, and discover how Edward helps to make him really useful again. It feels good to be Sodor's #2 engine!
1. Prologue: A Branch Line Worth Running

**Moral:** respect for your elders/the importance of helping others/**no act of kindness, however small, is ever wasted**

**("Aesop's Fables/Moral: No Act of Kindness is Ever Wasted. _Best Children's Books_. Barancik, Steve, 2006. Web. 09 Aug 2016.)

* * *

(Scene starts by zooming over the view of the spring season on the Island)

 _It was springtime on the Island of Sodor. The sun shone, birds sang, and apples were ripening on the trees. But it wasn't just the lovely scenery that kept the engines on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. There were also lots and lots of passengers, and plenty of goods to pulls. One morning, Edward The Blue Engine was running his daily local train service: coaches full of passengers to bring over to Thomas as Wellsworth Station._

 **Edward:** (to himself) Thomas and I usually keep good time with both trucks and passengers. I'm more than likely to do the same today. After all, we both have branch lines to run and be proud of. (whistles as he passes Bertie at a level crossing, who honks right back at him)

 _Edward continued along his branch line route than ran through both Suddery and Wellsworth. In a distance, he would pass by south through Knapford Yard. The men were busy at work building the new harbor that would run from both Thomas and Edward's branch line. A seawall was currently being built around the quay, and construction was well and truly underway._

(Rendition of Edward's theme plays by Chris Renshaw. Forming the opening credits Scene shifts through Edward's cab, including his gauges, and his firebox as it's being stoked up, before shifting over his blue paint and red stripes, and finally the #2 on his cab. Scene zooms out over his branch line, ending the opening credits)

* * *

 ** _ADVENTURES OF EDWARD_**

* * *

 _Thomas was waiting at Edward's Station by Wellsworth with Annie and Clarabel. He had finished delivering in quick timing, and now went about his daily afternoon route, picking up and dropping off passengers. He was a little early on this occasion though, and began to grow a little bored._

 **Thomas:** Phew! I had a busy morning working with trucks at both at the quarry and lead mines, but it seems that Toby wasn't joking when he advised me to slow it down while managing those trucks. They didn't seem so troublesome after all.

 **Annie:** (chuckling) That's why you should learn to take your time, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** Well said, Annie. Besides, Edward's _bound_ to be here any moment now, isn't he? (startles at the sound of Edward's whistle, watching as he arrives at the station)

 _Just then, Edward had pulled into Wellsworth with his full passenger train. Thomas was pleased to see him._

 **Edward:** (whistling) Good day, Thomas. You seem to be on time once again.

 **Thomas:** I know, Edward. Usually you're here a couple minutes before _me_. It is _your_ station after all on _your_ branch line.

 **Edward:** I'm a little surprised you got here before me though, Thomas. Were you and Annie and Clarabel ahead of schedule or something?

 **Annie:** (chuckling, jokingly) We have no idea.

 **Clarabel:** (jokingly) Ask Thomas himself.

 **Thomas:** (cheekily) I was getting to that, Annie and Clarabel. (sighs, jokingly) Yes, Edward. I got my trucks sorted out earlier than usual and I thought I might surprise you and turn the tables a bit by showing up early.

 **Edward:** (chuckling) You _are_ very amusing, Thomas, but then again, you and I still have faithful branch lines to run and that's what important: having a branch line worth running.

 **Thomas:** (thinking) Hmm, yes. But...just how did you end up getting your own branch line again?

 **Edward:** Oh, I'd be happy to tell you the whole story, Thomas. And luckily, it's a quick story so we both have enough time before our passengers board the train. It all started long ago…(flashback occurs, in a similar style to _Edward's Day Out_ )… _back before either you or even James arrived on the Island. Back when The Fat Controller was just a young man, and his father The Fat Director was controller instead. I was on trial then with Gordon and Henry; there were two other blue engines just the same size as Gordon so to say, and they were known as 98462 and 87546. Because of their rude behavior, their stay on Sodor didn't very long, and the Fat Director surely saw to that_. (The Fat Director clears his throat, looking sharply at 98462 and 87546) But not to get too far ahead of the story, I think I'll finish off by telling you this: I earned my branch in a similar way that _you_ did. _The day that the driver and fireman asked if I wanted to come out of the shed, I gladly accepted, in spite of how much the bigger engines let me down, and I had a wonderful pulling coaches. I shunted trucks the very next day, and as I kept this up throughout the progress of the week, The Fat Director eventually figured that I was capable of having my own branch line, and while making arrangements to that, he purchased me…along with Gordon for his demonstration for strength and speed by pulling the express…and Henry for the tendency he had to haul such heavy loads all in the course of one journey. We got to meet Glynn as well, but the "Coffeepot engines" came and went, and of course eventually, Glynn ended being the last of his kind left on Sodor._ But that's just the thing. The way in which The Fat Director gave me my own branch line here from Wellsworth through Suddery is similar to how The Fat Controller gave you your own branch line, and your very own coaches too. And that's why we both have branch lines worth running.

 **Thomas:** (guard's whistles, and he whistles as he leaves the station) Goodbye, Edward. Great story, but Annie and Clarabel and I really have to keep time, you know. See you back at the sheds, Edward!

 **Edward:** (whistling) Goodbye, Thomas. (sighs) And now I believe I must get going soon as well. As soon as…(guard's whistle blows)…woah! (chuckles nervously as he whistles and leaves the station)

* * *

( **Original Song** : **A Branch Line Worth Running** in **F major**. Instrumental intro begins)

 _Edward re-ran his usual branch line route from station to station, dropping off and picking up passengers._

 **Edward:** It's just like Thomas and I agreed on. (as the guard's whistle blows and he leaves the station) The best line you can run on is one that's worth running.

(singing) _Running all the way from Wellsworth_

 _Up nearby Suddery_

 _Pulling the local train service_

 _Taking goods to harbor and by the quay_

 _Going about the track,_

 _Trucks, coaches, cattle truck rattling behind_

 _With all the hustle, bustle and clickety-clack_

 _A line like this is hard to find_

 _'Cause it's A Branch Line Worth Running_

 _Blue skies and meadows of green_

 _A Branch Line Worth Running_

 _Like no other you've ever seen_

 _And I take it in my stride to run it with pride_

 _You'd never see a view so stunning_

 _'Cause it's A Branch Line Worth Running_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, James waiting at Knapford as Edward arrived to drop off his remaining passengers. Some of them would ride home by car, and some of them needed to board James' train to get off at certain stops and get home from there. But today, Edward came later than he usually did, and James wasn't impressed._

 **James:** You took your time with getting here, Edward. Every morning and afternoon, I have to wait for either you to bring passengers over from your services, and it _could_ eventually cause a delay, you know.

 **Edward:** Nonsense, James. The Fat Controller would let me know if there was a delay. Besides, you know well enough that Thomas and I have branch lines to run, so therefore we have our own work to do, and that involves both coaches _and_ trucks.

 **James:** Huh! Either that, or you must be aging quickly. (guard's whistle blows) After all, you _do_ seem to become slower and slower at getting here every day. (whistles and chuffs away, Edward sighing as he watches after him)

* * *

Well, guys. Here you have it, **_Adventures Of_** ** _Edward_** , still in progress as it will be over the next week if I take my time with it day-by-day. A kind of a hard Prologue to put together, really, but the final outcome was satisfying for me, really. The basic plot is really just Edward and the adventures he has, leading to the climax of course where he proves that he is old but not slow. That's it really, but while adapting from the book, I WILL take my own liberty with it. I promise. Enjoy, and be sure to come back tomorrow and witness _The Trouble With Cows_!


	2. The Trouble With Cows

_After delivering all of his passengers back to Wellsworth, Edward returned his coaches to the yard, and waited as the yard manager came to see him._

 **Manager:** Ah, Edward. You're here. Finally. Anyway, I have a particular job for you that will take you another rerun around the line if you don't mind.

 **Edward:** What's that, sir?

 **Manager:** Right, well there are twenty cattle trucks that are empty and need to go to market. The farmer needs them to herd his cattle, and there is no other engine available at the moment. You've just finished sorting your trucks and coaches, Edward, and Wellsworth _is_ your yard after all.

 **Edward:** (whistles, as he reverses in the siding and buffers up to the cattle trucks) Yes, sir. You can rely on me.

(The shunter couples Edward up, and he whistles as he leaves the yard, the manager waving after him.

* * *

 **Edward:** (singing) _Taking these empty cattle trucks_

 _All the way to market and back_

 _They say that I'm old but I don't care_

 _Being useful keeps me on track_

 _Empty carriages rattle behind me_

 _But it keeps me going_

 _My bearings are worn and though I clank about,_

 _It doesn't stop me knowing_

 _That it's A Branch Line Worth Running_

 _Blue skies and meadows of green_

 _A Branch Line Worth Running_

 _Like no other you've seen_

 _I have the strength in my wheels to pass some cows in a field_

 _Though they're too busy grazing to see the fun in -_

 _A Branch Line Worth Running_

* * *

 _As Edward passed a field of cows, he whistled loudly, which alerted the cows. They were not so used to train passing by often, and the noise and smoke disturbed them instantly. They raised up their tails and charged towards Edward and his cattle trucks._

 **Edward:** (as the cows break through the fence) Woah!

 **Driver:** Look out, Edward!

 _Edward shut his eyes, as the cows charged across the line smashed right through the thirteenth and fourteenth trucks. Seven trucks were left behind with the brake van and rolled quickly back. It wasn't till the guard pressed tbe brake hard that they came to a complete stop. But Edward and his driver didn't notice this yet and carried on. Edward felt a jerk, but it wasn't till the next station his driver looked behind and noticed what had happened._

(Song shifts a half step up into F#/Gb)

 **Edward:** _Bother those noisy cattle trucks!_

 _Why can't they just come quietly?_

 **Driver:** We've reached the next station all in good time, old boy

But we've left our tail behind

 **Edward:** Hmm, so I see

(reverses)

 _Now I realize the issue with cows_

 _How much trouble they can be_

(backs up to the rest of the train and the guard couples him up)

 _But incidents like this happen all the time_

 _It doesn't matter to me_

 _'Cause it's A Branch Line Worth Running_

 _Blue skies and meadows of green_

 _A Branch Line Worth Running_

 _Like no other you've seen_

 _Though the cows may be a bother,_

 _It's one like no other_

 _A simple incident is one thing_

 _Still, it's A Branch Line - Worth Running!_ (holds out)

* * *

 _The news of Edward's incident soon spread across Knapford, and when Edward returned to the Yard, he discovered that Gordon and Henry found it to be very funny indeed._

 **Edward:** (raising an eyebrow, suspiciously) Just what do you two think it so funny then, eh?

 **Henry:** (chuckles) Oh, we're sorry, Edward. _I_ am at least. But really though, fancy allows _cows_ over all things to break your train. It's very, very amusing. (chuckles along with Gordon)

 **Edward:** I _didn't_ let it happen, Henry. I must've whistled so loudly that maybe the noise and smoke disturbed them enough to cause an accident. These things _do_ happen, you know, and you too should be careful of how you go about the fields these days, or else the same thing might happen to either one of you.

 **Gordon:** (chortles) Cows wouldn't dare do such a thing to big strong engines like us, Edward. We'd show them.

(Gordon and Henry laugh loudly, as Edward quietly whistles and carries on into the station)

 _Edward just ignored Gordon and Henry. He didn't quite like being teased by the bigger engines, but the more he put the matter aside, the more likely they would forget it, and he was always careful about whistling loudly at fields from that moment on._

 **Toby:** (ringing his bell, as he stops beside Edward) _You_ couldn't necessarily help it, Edward. It was wrong of Gordon and Henry to tease you like that.

 **Edward:** _I_ still should've been more mindful about loud whistling, Toby, otherwise the incident would have probably been less likely to happen.

 **Toby:** Still, it's not exactly your fault. The bigger engines pull trucks and coaches along the main line. They've never met cows, yet you see them everyday. Henrietta and I used to see cows on _my_ old tramway all the time, but we knew the trouble they were and soon learnt not to disturb them.

 **Henrietta:** Quite right, Toby. It's not exactly under an engine's control on a cow's behavior, but being mindful of their territory makes all the difference.

 **Edward:** Thank you, Toby and Henrietta. I _will_ be careful with passing that field from now on.

 **Topham:** (walking over) Right you will, Edward. I'm not exactly blaming the incident on _you_ , but it has caused some confusion and it's true that you should be cautious about loud whistling from now on. Just remember that cows are not used to trains, and will therefore retaliate if you're not too careful.

 **Edward:** Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

 _And deep down, Edward knew that Sir Topham Hatt was right._

* * *

 _The days passed and the teasing never stopped. James would occasionally join in, but Thomas, Percy and Toby felt sorry for Edward and wished the big engines would stop. Eventually James tired of doing so, but neither Gordon or Henry could overcome how amusing they found the situation._

(A new rendition of **Main Line-ing** begins with an instrumental intro, as Gordon races past a very surprised Edward through Wellsworth)

 **Gordon:** Good day, Edward! Mind the cows! (laughing) Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

 _But Edward was rather worried._

 **Edward:** (calling out) Be careful up the line! The fence still hasn't been mended yet!

 _But Gordon didn't hear Edward, as he continued along the main line._

 **Gordon:** Whoosh!

Express engine is coming through!

Whoosh!

 _I'm fast and strong and big blue_

Make way!

 _I'll show old Edward just how I can manage_

 _I'm sure a few cows who won't cause any damage_

To a big strong express engine like me! (chuckles loudly, as he thunder over the viaduct)

 _All I need to do is make a fuss and hurry_

 _To pull the express, sometimes, is such a scurry_

 _But I have all the strength and speed_

 _And all the chuff I really need_

 _So won't you all make way for me?_

 _Main Line-ing!_

 _Pretty soon, a long stretch of line lay ahead and in the distance, Gordon approached a bridge. But both he and his driver wander across their line._

 **Driver:** Woah, Gordon! (quickly lets off steam, alerting the cow, as Gordon slows down and stops just inches before, which stares right up at him)

 **Gordon:** (glances nervously for a quick second as the cow sniffs him) Pah! It's only a cow. Not to worry. I'll take care of this. (wheeshing steam, as the cow backs away) Shoo! Shoo!

 **Cow:** (walks a bit back further towards Gordon) Moo!

 **Gordon:** (startled) Oh! Oh, well. I don't see what the matter is. I mean…

(passengers lean out from windows, interrupting Gordon)

 **Passenger #1:** I don't what the holdup is!

 **Passenger #2:** Oi! What's going on here?!

 **Passenger #3:** I say, in the middle of a bridge? Really?

 _All the passengers got out and complained to the guard at once. Then they saw the cow on Gordon's line, and they could only laugh. They tried many different to lead her off, but she wouldn't go. Eventually, Henry came along, and the guard ran over to flag him down._

 **Gordon:** Henry! Are we glad to see you?

 **Henry:** Ha! What's this? A cow? (chuckles) Don't worry, Gordon. I'll have your line cleared in no time. (wheeshes steam towards the cow) Be off!, now Be off!

 **Cow:** (turning around and facing Henry) Moo!

 **Henry:** (startled) Oh, well, okay, well…(groans)

 _Once again, Henry's passengers got out and assisted Gordon's passengers in trying to move the cow away. But nothing worked. At last, they gave up, and the guard lost patience._

 **Guard:** I'm very sorry, but it's no use. I'll have to put on the line to protect Henry's train. I'll go down to the station and see what the stationmaster can do.

 _And that's exactly what he did._

* * *

 _At the nearest station, the guard told the porter and the stationmaster all about the cow, and the trouble it had caused for Gordon and Henry and their passengers._

 **Porter:** Why, that must be Bluebell.

 **Guard:** (confused) Bluebell?

 **Porter:** Why, yes. A cow that was missing from the farmer. Her calf is here in Percy's cattle truck, looking for her mother so that Percy can take them to market.

 **Stationmaster:** Oh. Well, perhaps there's something we can do about that then.

 **Porter:** Indeed. Wait here, Percy. I know just what to do, and then we can head along to market.

 **Percy:** Yes, sir.

 _And so the porter took the calf along the bridge. It was a bit of a long journey to get there and the calf was exceptionally slow, but once they arrived, there was a happy reunion._

 **Calf:** (running over) Moo! Moo!

 **Bluebell:** (looking over from the surprised passengers) Moo! Moo! (waits till the calf gets close stops, before nuzzling her quietly)

 _As soon as Bluebell and her calf were happily reunited, the porter led them back to the station, where Percy was ready to take them to market._

* * *

 _Back on the bridge, the guard removed the detonators, and Gordon and Henry felt rather silly._

 **Gordon:** (whispers to Henry, as he slowly starts again) Not a word!

 **Henry:** (whispers back, as he starts) Keep it dark!

 _Both engines were confident that their secret was safe, but unfortunately, Percy knew all about it from being at the station, and the story soon spread._

* * *

(Tidmouth Sheds. Toby is beside the shed by Percy, Thomas and Edward in their berths. Henry chuffs back into his berth beside James, as Gordon turns on the table)

 _That night, when Gordon and Henry returned, the other engines were very amused by what had happened to them. Edward was especially laughing, and spoke cheekily to them both._

 **Edward:** Well, now. Who would've thought it? _Two_ big engines afraid of _one_ cow, eh? (laughs along with the rest of the engines, except Gordon and Henry)

 **Gordon:** (as he chuffs into his berth between Henry and Edward) Afraid? Why, stuff and nonsense, Edward! It's not like we wanted the poor thing to hurt herself by running up against us. She _is_ a mother with a young calf after all.

 **Edward:** Hmm. Sure…

 **Gordon:** So we, um, stopped as not to excite her. Right, Henry?

 **Henry:** Right. Well, um, yes. No harm done of course. These things _do_ happen, right, Edward.

 **Edward:** (glancing over, still a bit amused) Mmm, yes, Henry. They do.

 **Gordon:** Uh, yes, yes, they do. Right. So you DO get our meaning, don't you, my dear Edward?

 **Edward:** (chuckles) Oh, yes, Gordon. I understand…, (jokingly) …but perhaps a bit too well if you get MY meaning.

(The engines chuckle as the scene zooms out. Henry lets out a nervous smile, while Gordon groans in shame)

 _The two big engines felt rather ashamed, but at least now they had learnt not to be so rude to Edward, as every engine has to go through some sort of incident to help learn from them._

* * *

Quite a simple chapter in all reality. Yes, it's a bit too much like the book, but I am working as I go along and I am most excited for James and Edward's arc at the climax. Gordon and Henry learn not to pick on Edward, and Bluebell and her calf are now reunited. I don't know. _Perhaps_ , I might find use for them somewhere later in this story, maybe around Trevor's story arc. I don't know, we'll see. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to come back later, or maybe tomorrow to... ** _Set The Pace With Edward_**!


	3. Set The Pace With Edward

_But next morning, Edward was no longer laughing. Thomas was late to deliver passengers over to Edward's train at Wellsworth, and Edward was growing concerned._

 **Edward:** I just get don't get it. We're very late now. Thomas doesn't usually take _this_ long. It's not like him to make us wait like this.

 **Driver:** Mmm, yes. (looks over, surprised, as the fireman starts singing)

 **Fireman:** _Oh, dear!_

 _What can the matter be?_

 _Johnny's so long and…_

 **Driver:** (cutting the fireman off in surprise, chuckling) Never you mind about Johnny. Perhaps it's better you climb up on the cab and see where Thomas is.

 **Fireman:** Oh, right. (chuckles nervously, as he climbs up on the cab, looking over)

 **Driver:** (calling from the cab) Can you see him?

 **Fireman:** No. Not another engine in sight either.

 _The guard walked up to Edward's cab. He looked very serious._

 **Guard:** (glancing down at his watch, sighing heavily) Ten minutes late from the looks of it. We can't stay around here all morning, Edward. We still have our own passengers, remember?

 **Driver:** (sighs, looking back up at the fireman) How's it going up there, fireman? Any luck?

 **Fireman:** Not at all. There's Bertie the bus in a tearing hurry. Don't see the need to bother with him though. He's probably on a…um…coach tour or something like that.

 **Driver:** Hmm. Right. (sighs) Well, come on down then, fireman. Thomas will have to make up lost time with us later.

 **Guard:** (nods) Right away, Charlie. (walks back to his van before blowing his whistle)

(Edward whistles and leaves the station, still expressing concern)

 **Edward:** (confused) Hmm…

* * *

 **Bertie:** (honking multiple times) Stop, Edward! Stop! I've got Thomas' passengers.

 _But it was no use. Bertie arrived at Wellsworth Yard just in time to see Edward and his train disappear in the distance._

 **Bertie:** Oh, bother! It's a shame Thomas' fireman couldn't come to work today. (thinking) Why did _I_ promise to bring the passengers all the way from Thomas' branch? They'll be late now.

 **Bertie's Driver:** Now, hold on a moment there, Bertie. None of this was under our control, but a promise is a promise and we _must_ keep it.

 **Bertie:** Right. Well, I believe I've beaten little Thomas in a few races lately. I'm sure I can catch up with Edward if I start my wheels and set my mind to it.

( **Original Song:** _Set The Pace With You (Slow Down, Edward!)_ in G#/Ab major, as starts with a drum intro, as Bertie reverses and sets off along the road along Edward's branch line)

 **Bertie:** _I arrived late at junction_

 _In time to see Edward chuff out of sight_

 _But still I'd better catch him or bust_

 _I know by chance I eventually might_

 _'Cause I made Thomas a promise_

 _That I'd deliver his passengers on time_

 _His fireman never showed up_

 _So how can he run his very branch line?_

 _Slow Down, Edward!_

 _Perhaps I'm slow and a bit late too_

 _But, please, Edward…Slow Down!_

 _So I can Set The Pace With You_

 _Though my wheels and coupling rods are pounding_

(shift to A#/Bb major)

 _You'll soon see, Edward, just how confounding I am_

(Chris Renshaw and the choir now sing the remainder of the chorus)

 ** _Slow Down, Edward!_**

 ** _We know you're in a rush, but somehow we'll pull through_**

 ** _Slow Down, Edward!_**

 ** _So we can Set The Pace With You!_**

 **Bertie:** _A promise is a promise_

 _And I made one that I'd help Thomas_

 _Though a bus like me on your branch_

 _May all seem relatively new_

(Chris Renshew and the choir join in with Bertie's vocals)

 ** _But, please! Edward! Slow Down!_**

 ** _So (I/We) can Set The Pace With You!_**

* * *

 **Bertie:** Wait, Edward! Wait!

 _But it was too late. Bertie raced into the station at Crosby, just as Edward left with his coaches. Bertie's passengers ran out and shouted, but Edward was too far away to hear._

 **Bertie:** I'm very sorry. I was going as fast as I could.

 **Passenger #1:** Never mind, Bertie.

 **Passenger #2:** We can catch him quickly if we hurry.

 **Passenger #3:** Third time lucky, you know.

 **Bertie:** (thinking) Hmm…third time lucky. (to his driver standing before him) You think we can catch Edward at the next station?

 **Driver:** Mmm, hard to tell, Bertie. Our roads keep close to the line and we can climb hills better than Edward, but perhaps, I should speak with the stationmaster. (walks off to the platform)

* * *

 _He returned quite soon, to Bertie and the waiting passengers inside._

 **Driver:** (walking confidently, as Bertie watches him in surprise) We'll catch him this time. The stationmaster.

 **Passengers:** Hooray!

(Drum beat starts up again, as second verse begins)

 **Passenger #1:** Go it, Bertie!

 **Passenger #2:** You can do it, Bertie!

 _And Bertie felt confidence he never knew he had, as he chased after Edward once more._

 **Bertie:** _Though the chase didn't work for starters_

 _And second chances don't always work too well_

 _A third time a charm may be lucky_

 _But will I make it?_

 _Only time will tell_

 _Still a promise is a promise_

 _No matter how weary or worn out one seems to be_

 _It's all in the course of friendship_

 _Though it's a very steep and tiring for me!_

 _Slow Down, Edward!_

 _Sure I'm not as big and I'm a bit behind too_

 _But, please, Edward…Slow Down!_

 _So I can Set The Pace With You_

 _Though I'm not so built for the steepest of hills,_

 _You bet I'll be able to catch up soon_

Still, Edward! Please! Slow Down!

 _So I can Set The Pace With You!_

 **Edward:** _My coaches heavy! This hill's so steep!_

(shifts back to A#/Bb major)

 **Bertie:** _These anxious passengers bring me far in too deep!_

 _So please…!_ (holds out, as vocals of Chris Renshaw and the choir ring over him)

 ** _Slow Down, Edward!_**

 ** _This hill's very steep, but somehow we'll pull through_**

 ** _Slow Down, Edward!_**

 ** _So we can Set The Pace With You!_**

 **Bertie:** _A promise is a promise_

 _And I'm not going to break it! Not for Thomas!_

(Chris Renshew and the choir join in with Bertie's vocals)

 ** _We're at the top_**

 ** _(I/We) know we'll be there soon_**

 ** _But, please! Edward! Slow Down!_**

 ** _So (I/We) can Set The Pace With You!_**

(Song continues with short instrumental as Edward arrives at Suddery)

 **Edward:** (whistling loudly) Get in quickly, please!

(Passengers shift in and out of the coaches, as Edward and his driver wait for the guard's whistle.

 **Stationmaster:** (seeing Bertie honk loudly from the distance) Stop! Wait! (runs over and snatches the guard's green flag)

 **Guard:** Oi! What are you…(gasps and looks back, as he hears Bertie's horn)

(Tempo of the song slows down, as Bertie races inot the station)

 **Bertie:** Wait, Edward! Please!

 _So I can Set The Pace With You!_

(Song ends, as Bertie pants and lets out a sigh of relief)

 **Edward:** (chuckles) I'm not going anywhere _yet_ , Bertie. (thinks, confused) I'm a little puzzled though. What brings you about _my_ branch line?

 **Bertie:** Shh! The stationmaster's going to tell us now.

 _And the stationmaster, having gotten a call from Crosby Station, explained everything to Edward's driver and fireman. Edward listened hard, and soon realized his mistake._

 **Edward:** I'm very sorry about the chase, Bertie. If I had been a bit more patient and waited a bit longer at the station, this would have never happened. (Bertie listens, surprised) Thomas is never usually late, you see and…

 **Bertie:** (chuckles) Edward, there's nothing for _you_ to be sorry about. Thomas' fireman didn't show up for work today. Must've taken ill by chance. But you couldn't help it, Edward. You didn't know about Thomas' passengers.

 **Edward:** (understanding) Ah. So I see.

(guard's whistle blows)

 **Edward:** We're off now, Bertie. Goodbye. Oh, and thank you very much.

 **Children:** (from the windows) Three cheers for Bertie!

 **Passengers from Coach #1:** Hip hip…!

 **Passengers from Coach #2:** …hooray!

 **Passengers from Coach #3:** Hip hip…!

 **Passengers from Coach #4:** …hooray!

 **All passengers:** Hip hip…hooray!

(Edward whistles and the passengers cheer as they head off the distance)

* * *

 _Bertie went home that afternoon, feeling very pleased with himself. Not only had he done a favor for his good friend Thomas, but for Edward as well._

 **Bertie:** I guess that's one useful thing from the day's experience: the importance of helping out a friend or two in need…and how an act of kindness could brighten up any one's day, no matter how big or small.

* * *

And so that's how Bertie plucked up courage and eventually _Set The Pace With Edward_. Like the other two, I had quite some fun writing this chapter and including a song I wrote to rightfully fit the storyline truly helped me take my own liberties with it. _Bertie's Chase_ is one of my all-time favorites, and the same is set for _Old Iron_ so I'm excited about that one too, and I wrote a song that DEFINITELYfit right into it so stay tuned, and be sure to come back soon and _Meet Trevor_!


	4. Meet Trevor

_Later at Knapford, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Edward about what happened that morning._

 **Topham:** The chase surely wasn't your fault, Edward. But you must realize in future that incidents like these especially occur if you're in a hurry.

 **Edward:** I understand very well, sir. And I do hope Thomas's fireman turned up eventually.

 **Topham:** (sighs) He didn't, I'm afraid.

 **Edward:** Oh?

 **Topham:** He had taken ill, so a relief man took his place and helped the driver to take his place.

 **Edward:** Oh, well, that _is_ good news, then, sir.

 **Topham:** Mmm…yes, it is. Well, anyway, I must report back to work now. Good day, Edward. (turns and walks away)

 _Just then, the stationmaster came up. He had an important message to deliver._

 **Stationmaster:** I have just gotten a call from Wellsworth Yard, Edward. They need you to head down there and pick up some metal pilings to take to the scrap yard.

 **Edward:** (whistles happily, as Thomas pulls up beside him) Yes, sir.

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Hello, Edward. Your face looks as bright as your smoke box. What's up?

 **Edward:** I've been asked to report the scrap yard, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** (jokingly surprised) What? Already? Oh, Edward. You're not _that_ old.

 **Edward:** (chuckling) No, no, Thomas! I mean that I'm taking some metal pilings to the scrap yard. You know, the one near Wellsworth. That way, they be broken up and used different sorts of things.

 **Thomas:** (chuckling) I know, Edward. I was only teasing.

 **Annie:** (sighs amusedly) Oh, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** Cheeky, _cheeky_ Thomas.

 **Thomas:** (chuckling) Honestly, you two. Edward knows I'm just playing around with him.

 **Edward:** (whistles) Right you are, Thomas. A joke _is_ a joke after all. (chuffs away) See you later, Thomas!

(Thomas whistles happily after him and waits his passengers get on board, before the guard's whistle blows, and he leaves the station)

* * *

 _The scrap yard runs through Edward's station on his branch line; it is full of rusty old parts, cars and machinery. Like Edward had foretold, the items are all broken into pieces and used for many different thing, like furnacing for instance. But today, there was a surprise waiting for Edward in the scrap yard. It was a traction engine._

 **Driver:** (looks across at the traction engine by Edward's track) Well, would you look at, Edward.

 **Edward:** Well, hello there.

 **Trevor:** (quietly) Hello.

 **Edward:** I say, what are you doing all the way over in that siding?

 **Trevor:** Hmm? Oh, my name's Trevor. I'm a traction engine. They're going to break me up next week.

 **Edward:** (shocked) Oh, my. What a shame. But…why, though?

 **Trevor:** It's simple. My paint's all rusted. My driver says I only need some new paint and perhaps even a polish to be as good as new, but the owner begs to differ. He says I'm old-fashioned, and that's why I'm here.

 **Edward:** (thinking) Mmm…old-fashioned, you say, huh? I'm Edward by the way. People say _I'm_ old-fashioned, and I _am_ teased by the bigger engines for it, but I don't mind. As long as I'm really useful. That's what The Fat Controllers says of course.

 **Trevor:** Ah, my driver says I'm really useful too. Ya see, Edward, modern tractors these days just give up when the going gets tough, but I never did. I always finished the job.

 **Edward:** That's a very interesting story, Trevor. But Terrence is one tractor we engines who always commits to the work that he does so he's a prime exception.

 **Trevor:** Ah, I know Terrence. He sometimes brings metal pilings and other old items about these parts too, but even _he_ regrets seeing me in this condition. I wish there was something I could to be really useful again. I've never broken down in my life.

 **Edward:** Well, what work did you do then?

 **Trevor:** Well, it sure is a lot to discuss, Edward. (flashback occurs) _My master would send us from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs, sawed timber and many other jobs you could think, Edward. We made friends at all the farms and saw them every day. The children were always fond of seeing us, and I would give them rides too. Yes, it WAS a memorable experience. I really do like children._

 **Edward:** I bet it gave you the same feeling that it gives us engines when we pull passengers.

 **Trevor:** (chuckles slightly) I don't know about that, Edward. These days, I don't think passengers would want to ride in an old rusted traction engine like me.

 _The scrap yard manager, as Edward was uncoupled from his trucks. Another man walked alongside him; he looked familiar to Edward._

 **Edward:** Jem Cole?

 **Jem:** Oh, hello there, Edward. I see you've met Trevor.

 _Jem Cole was a good friend of Edward and his driver, and he worked at a repair yard nowadays._

 **Manager:** Thanks for bringing these trucks, Edward. We're gonna need them as the furnace process begins soon.

 _The thought of that to Edward's mind, as it did for his driver._

 **Driver:** Excuse me. It has come to my attention that Trevor over here is going to be broken up next week. Is there anything we can do to prevent that?

 **Manager:** (sighs) Well, it breaks my heart to consider such a thing for a diligent worker like Trevor. But unless you and Edward know anyone who has room for a traction engine at home, I'm afraid I don't know what else to do with him.

 **Jem:** Indeed. I used to be Trevor's driver, you see, but I've ran out of room after my farm closed down and I'm afraid there's not enough room for him in my yard, and no work for him to do either. It really _is_ a shame.

 _Edward was dismayed, and felt shocked as the bad feeling ran right through his boiler._

 **Jem:** I'm very sorry, Edward. I come to see him nearly everyday now and check up on him, but there's not really much more of a future for him. I've never driven a better engine in my life; not like Trevor.

 **Driver:** (hopping aboard Edward's cab) Oh, don't worry, Jem. Edward and I will think of something. And pretty quickly too. (to Edward) Won't we, old boy?

 _But Edward was too upset to answer, as he left the scrap yard. Trevor called cheerily after him._

 **Trevor:** Goodbye, Edward! It was nice meeting you!

 _And Trevor shut his old eyes, remembering._

 **Trevor:** Oh, yes. I like children. (sighs happily)

* * *

 _As Edward continued along his route, he couldn't get the bad feeling of Trevor out of his piston._

 **Edward:** Old-fashioned! Broken up! Huh! Poor Trevor. It is a shame. We must help him, driver. We MUST!

 **Driver:** Don't worry, old boy. We'll think of something.

 _Even the beautiful trees and bushes along Edward's branch couldn't help to cheer him up, as they usually would, and neither could the harbors which ran along his route, and was still in construction._

* * *

 _Edward decided to visit Thomas at Ffarquhar Station and talk to him about the issue, but he was only in time to his good friend leave the station._

 **Thomas:** (whistling, as he leaves the platform) Hello again, Edward.

 **Edward:** Wait, Thomas!

 **Thomas:** (confused) I'm sorry, Edward. Can't stop to talk right now. We both have branch lines to run after all.

 _Edward felt dismayed…until he heard a strange yet familiar voice._

 **?:** Hello there, Edward.

 _Edward looked at the siding nearby, and was amazed who he saw._

 **Edward:** Glynn? Is that _really_ you?

 **Glynn:** Well, why, yes, Edward. Of course.

 **Edward:** Oh no. I didn't mean no offense. I was just surprised by your appearance. That's all.

 **Glynn:** (chuckles) All in good time, old friend. Not the first someone's gotten that sort of reaction out of me.

 **Edward:** Hmm, I see. But how long have you been over in this siding again to be exact?

 **Glynn:** Oh, it's been years, Edward. There's been some sort of talk about my restoration, but Sir Topham's father The Fat Director never seemed to have put those plans into fruition since his retirement. Your worthy Fat Controller nowadays keeps me in this siding for safety.

 **Edward:** Mm, yes. You could use some smartening up to be as good as new again, Glynn.

 **Glynn:** Well, yes. My driver tells me the exact same thing. I _am_ the only one left of my kind after all.

 **Edward:** As good as new. Hmm…(thinking)

 **Glynn:** (confused) Is…everything alright, Edward?

 **Edward:** Yes, well, not entirely, Glynn. There's a traction engine called Trevor in the scrap yard on my branch line, and he's going to be broken up next week unless my driver and I find a solution.

 **Glynn:** Oh, dear. That's terrible. The Fat Controller would _never_ think of breaking _me_ up. That's why I'm in this siding after all. I think it will be a _very_ long time before the restoration plans are under way.

 **Edward:** Restoration? (gasps) Glynn, that's it! I know _exactly_ what do! (whistles excitedly) Thank you, Glynn! Good seeing you again.

 **Glynn:** (chuckles) You too, Edward, old friend. Any time.

* * *

 _But as Edward got closer and closer back to Wellsworth, the bad feeling came back to him, this time being the thought that his plan to save Trevor wouldn't work. Once they arrived at the station, Edward was felt a tad bit better, as he saw a good friend of his on the platform. It was the vicar, Reverend Charles Laxey._

 **Vicar:** Well, hello, Edward. (observes his mood closely) Oh, dear. You _do_ look upset. (turns to Edward's Driver) I say, Charlie, what's the matter with them.

 **Driver:** (hopping out of Edward's cab) There's a traction engine in the scrapyard, Mr. Laxey, sir, called Trevor. He'll be broken up next week, and Edward and I have both agreed how unfair it is. He _was_ known to be a diligent worker after all. Jem Cole says he never drove a better engine.

 **Edward:** You have room at home, don't you, sir?

 **Vicar:** Mmm, yes, Edward. I have plenty of room, but…

 **Edward:** Oh, do save him, Trevor. Please, do!

 **Vicar:** Well, I'm sorry, Edward, but I don't _need_ a traction engine.

 **Edward:** But he saws wood and gives children rides, sir. (the vicar shoots him a strange look, as Edward thinks things over) Well…, at least he _used_ to.

 **Vicar:** I appreciate your feelings, Edward. I really do. But it's best you wait a while and get back to work. Don't worry, I'll soon sort this out. It's probably best I take it up with ol' Jem himself.

 **Edward:** Splendid idea. Thank you, sir.

 **Vicar:** (as he boards the train) No problem, Edward. I'd do anything to help you. Jem's a good friend of mine too. He'll know what to do.

 _Edward left the station that afternoon feeling much better about things. He was certain that Trevor would be saved after all._

* * *

 _A little while, Jem Cole came to the scrap yard with important news for Trevor._

 **Jem:** The Reverend has had a word with me, Trevor, and he's coming to inspect you today.

 **Trevor:** Oh, sir. That does sound exciting.

 **Jem:** Indeed. If he's impressed with you, we might be in the best of luck. I hear he's considering to buy you.

 **Trevor:** (widens his eyes with surprise) Buy me, sir? Really? Do you think he will?

 **Jem:** (chuckles) Don't worry, Trevor. Mr. Laxey himself is sure to be determined once I've lit your fire and cleaned you up.

 **Trevor:** Oh, sir! Thank you, sir!

 _And Trevor left his shed, confident that he'd find himself a happy new home._

(Original Song: **Makes Me Happy** starts in C major)

 **Trevor:** _When I thought I haven't had the best of days_

 _I never thought my luck will most likely turn in circumstances_

 _That get me back on my way_

 _It's possible when my fire's nice and lit_

 _My brass is polished_

 _Paintwork shining good as new_

 _I haven't forget who my friends are and soon I'll find… (_ **Chris Renshaw:** _he'll find…)_

 _That I'm proud to be myself once again_

 _Hauling loads from here to there, -_

 _…it Makes Me Happy!_ ( _…happy!..._ )

 _Children's smiling faces gazing up at me, -_

 _…it Makes Me Happy!_ ( _…happy!..._ )

 _But I am only a traction engine after all_

 _And a job is a job no matter how big or small_

 _It Makes (Me/Him) Happy!_

(Short instrumental occurs as Trevor, repainted and looking as good as new, goes about the yard. Song shifts to E major, as Chris Renshaw (and the choir) take up the remainder through the chorus reprise)

 ** _Trevor's proud to be himself once again (…once again…)_**

 ** _Hauling load from here to there (here to there)_**

 ** _It Makes Him Happy! (…happy!...)_**

 ** _Knowing there's no single moment to spare_**

 ** _It Makes Him Happy! (…happy!...)_**

 ** _But he's only a traction engine after all (…after all…)_**

 ** _And a job is a job no matter how big or small_**

 ** _It Makes Him Happy! (…happy!)_**

(Song slows down, as Trevor finishes it off)

 **Trevor:** _Yes, it Makes Me Happy!_

* * *

Well, now Trevor's arc folds into our story. I decided I'd split it into two parts, and instead of adapting _Thomas And Trevor_ (which I might for adapting _The Eight Famous Engines_ ), I think I might expand upon Trevor in my own way and have his journey at the orchard be the center of the next chapter, with Edward appearing as well. Till then, stay tuned and keep on the lookout as _Trevor Shines Again_.


	5. Trevor Shines Again

_When the vicar arrived with his two boys that afternoon, Trevor's fire was nicely lit, his brass funnel and new green paint looked as good as new and he was blowing off steam. Trevor had never felt so happy for months, and the vicar was impressed._

 **Jem:** (walking over) You like what you're seeing, Reverend Laxey, sir?

 **Vicar:** Well, yes, Jem. I _am_ impressed, as are the boys. Yes, I'm sure we could find a place for Trevor in our hearts. (short pause) That is…after a brief demonstration.

 **Jem:** (nodding and chuckling) Indeed. You'll be excited by what you're going to see here, Reverend. Trevor's surely in shape to work.

 _The vicar and his boys watched as Trevor trundled carefully about the yard. The boys got more and more excited._

 **Older Boy:** (walking close beside his father) Oh, do buy him, please, daddy.

 **Younger Boy:** (tugging his father by the arm) Yes, daddy, please, please.

 **Vicar:** (chuckling, gently letting go) We'll see, boys. We'll see. (turns to Jem) Say, Jem. You wouldn't mind if _I_ gave it a try, would you?

 **Jem:** Of course, Reverend. You and your boys are welcome to be part of Trevor's demonstration.

 **Boys:** (jumping up and down) Hooray! (continue, as their father takes them both by the hands up to Trevor, who stops beside them)

 **Trevor:** Well, hello, there. You must be the Reverend. (looks over the boys gazing up at him) Oh, and you have children how splendid.

 **Vicar:** (chuckles) Well, yes. It's very nice to meet you, Trevor. And if all goes well, you and I could find our next carriage ride out of here tomorrow. My boys and I would like to a ride first though. _Just_ in you to see what you're made of, of course.

 **Trevor:** With pleasure, sir. Hop on board! (whistles loudly with excitement)

(Jem climbs up on Trevor's front seat as the vicar hops on the seat beside him, and the two sit in the back. Trevor sets off once more)

 **Vicar:** Easy, Trevor. Show your paces now.

 **Trevor:** (chuckling) I think you'll find I'm very capable of that, sir. Just you wait and see.

 **Vicar:** (chuckles) I must say, Jem. I like this hard-working traction engine. (thinking hard) Yes. I'm pretty sure there'll be room for him in my orchard by Wellsworth for sure.

 _But the vicar's words didn't mean that Trevor would allow his excitement to get the better of him. He took them all over the yard and beyond along the route of Edward's branch line. The lovely sights amazed Trevor, as the boys gazed up at them. The sun shone, birds sang and trees were blossoming all around. Trevor had never felt so happy for months._

 **Edward:** (whistling, as he passes by) Hello, Trevor. Good to see you out and about. Keep your steam up.

 **Trevor:** (chuckling, whistling loudly) Thank you, Edward! You too!

 _And Trevor continued steadily about the beautiful countryside. The boys had a wonderful time, and the vicar was very impressed._

* * *

 _Later that evening, when they returned to the scrap yard, Jem and the boys waited outside with Trevor nearby, while the vicar was at the front desk, negotiating with the scrap yard manager on a reasonable price for Trevor's purchase. Not so long after, he came out, waving about a signed piece of paper._

 **Vicar:** Look here, Jem! Boys! I got him cheap, I tell you! Cheap!

 **Jem:** Really, Charles? How much then?

 **Vicar:** Hmm, well, I _am_ a rich man you see, so as abundant as I usually am with spending my money. But the manager gave me a pretty good deal, so if this paper here tells me correctly, I do believe my boys and I have just welcomed this bright young traction engine into our family for $50!

 **Boys:** (as they ran into their arms) Yay!

 **Jem:** (chuckling, turning towards Trevor) Do you hear that, Trevor? The Reverend here has just saved you, and you'll probably be living under his care now.

 **Vicar:** Quite so, Jem. There's lots of work for you, Trevor, in the vicarage orchard and a spare shed for you too.

 **Trevor:** Oh, thank you, sir. That _will_ be a lovely experience. Lots of farms, lots of fairs, I'm presuming, and lots and _lots_ of children.

 **Vicar:** Oh, you stand correct, Trevor. Every week or so, there _is_ the church fair, and I am certain that _you_ , Trevor, will be the star attraction, giving rides to all the children and fairgoers. The villagers _will_ be delighted of having the pleasure to ride in you. I guarantee it.

 **Trevor:** That's great new, sir! (thinks for a moment) But…what about Jem? Will Jem and I see each other again?

 **Jem:** (chuckles) Why, yes, Trevor. Everyday to be exact. The vicar and I both know that he can't charter you anywhere without _me_ in the front seat. You oughta know that!

 **Trevor:** Oh…(chuckles nervously)….of course, I did. I'm sure we're all going to have a great time, and it _is_ near Wellsworth so I'll see Edward on a regular basis.

 **Vicar:** I see Edward every now and then while going to catch my train, and my family live in Wellsworth, so the orchard is quite close by.

 **Trevor:** So, I _will_ be able to see Edward. (whistles excitedly) Thanks again, Mr. Reverend, sir! I can't wait to get started.

 **Vicar:** Neither can I, Trevor. I'm very proud of having the chance to work with you, as are my dear boys. Welcome to the family, Trevor.

 **Boys:** Welcome to the family, Trevor!

 _Trevor couldn't have felt more happy in his life._

* * *

 _Nowadays, Trevor's work resides in the Vicarage Orchard, which is close to the railway by Wellsworth, so he gets the chance to see Edward every day, while the little blue engine took his morning train._

 **Edward:** (passing by the orchard, whistling) Good morning, Trevor.

 **Trevor:** (whistling cheerily back, as he chuffs about the orchard) Good morning, Edward.

 _Trevor is very happy with his work in the orchard, and over the next couple of days, he helped with gathering apples far from the tree, and many other crops for the vicar's harvest sale starting that Sunday at the church fair. The vicar and his boys were there and ready for work, wearing overalls as they picked apples and pulled carrots and tomatoes from the garden patch. It wasn't the easiest job, but everyone worked hard to get it done on time._

* * *

 _At long last, the big day arrived, and Trevor was very excited about taking part in his very first church fete. It turned out to be very successful, as he was asked to give all the children rides around the orchard._

(Song continues with another instrumental intro, as Trevor chuffs about the orchard with the children)

 **Trevor:** Ah! Now, this is the life. Just the sort of job I like best.

(sings) _Just when work in the Orchard all week seemed a bit ordinary_

 _My first church fete's arrived and it's busy_

 _All the hustle and the bustle would make one so bright and merry_

 _With a wooden seat hitched to my bunker,_

 _I chuff about the Orchard giving rides to all the children_

 _I haven't forgot the jobs I like best and I now that…_ (…and now he knows that…)

 _I'm proud to be myself once again_

 _Hauling happy children from here to there, -_

 _…it Makes Me Happy! (…happy!...)_

 _Chuffing 'bout the Orchard, people waving at me, -_

 _…it Makes Me Happy! (…happy!...)_

 _'Cause I'm the traction star at-traction after all_ (chuckles)

 _And a job is a job no matter how big or small_

 _It Makes (Me/Him) Happy!_

 _As I chuff, chuff about the Orchard, people smile and wave at me_

 _I remind myself it beats the scrap yard for sure_

 _This is just place to be!_ (holds out)

 ** _Trevor's proud to be himself once again (…once again…)_**

 ** _Hauling children here to there (here to there)_**

 ** _It Makes Him Happy! (…happy!...)_**

 ** _Knowing his heart's no longer in despair_**

 ** _It Makes Him Happy! (…happy!...)_**

 ** _'Cause he's the traction star at-traction after all (…after all…)_**

 ** _And a job is a job no matter how big or small_**

 ** _It Makes Him Happy! (…happy!)_**

 ** _It Makes Him Happy! (…happy!)_**

(Tempo of the song slows down towards the end)

 _Long after the fete was over, Trevor fell fast asleep in his shed in the Vicarage Orchard, thinking of the marvelous day he's had to follow his first week back in service, and all the happy children who benefited the course of his day greatly._

 **Trevor:** (sighs) _Yes, it Makes Me Happy._ (holds out, as he yawns and falls asleep)

* * *

 _Edward often passed the Orchard every morning and afternoon to see how his good friend Trevor was getting on. One Sunday afternoon, he came to see Trevor after the church fete ended._

 **Edward:** (whistling cheerily) Hello, there, Trevor!

 **Trevor:** (opening his eyes in surprise) Huh? Oh…, (chuckles) …hello, Edward.

 **Edward:** Having a good day at the fete, did you?

 **Trevor:** Oh, yes, Edward. I did. But….somehow I believe that every other day of the week is going to be more the same thing. The Vicar usually has an important job for me to do, but he doesn't need my help, you see, and I like to keep busy.

 **Edward:** (thinking) The Fat Controller says we may need help at the new harbor some day, but it's still under construction, and he hasn't assigned any engine in particular to work there yet. But when he does, I'm sure he could use your help to manage some of the roadwork there.

 **Trevor:** Oh, Edward. That _would_ be the day. But I wouldn't keep my hopes _too_ high for that to happen exactly.

 **Edward:** Now, Trevor, you'd be surprised. After all, Bertie and Terrence are both usually busy on Thomas' branch. Bertie has passengers to deliver, and Terrence has his own orchard to plow fields and keep himself busy in, so _you_ , Trevor, _may_ come in handy. (thinks harder) But…perhaps, you're right. Maybe we should just stow a while with that thought, and acknowledge that you still have work to do here in the Orchard.

 **Trevor:** Quite so, Edward. Thinking of the harbor and the seaside and all the children just brings joy to my heart, but deep down, a job is a job for me here in the Orchard, no matter how big or small. And even Jem and the Vicar know that well.

 _Edward couldn't agree more. Then he remembered something._

 **Edward:** (gasps) James! Um…, yes, well. I'd best be going now, Trevor. James will be waiting for me at Wellsworth. (whistles loudly, as he heads off) Good talking to you, though!

 **Trevor:** (chuckles) You too, Edward. Take care!

 _And Trevor sighed happily as he dozed off once more in the sun._ _Edward hurried back to the station as quickly as he could. He had more work today than he knew what to do with, but he only realized at last minute that he had such little time to chat with Trevor._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, James was waiting impatiently at Wellsworth for Edward to arrive with his train._

 **James:** (sighs heavily) Where _is_ that, Edward? He's been mostly every other time this week, but now he's taken it a chuff too far! (startles and widens his eyes in surprise, as Edward arrives at the platform across from him)

 **Edward:** Good afternoon, James.

 **James:** Late again, Edward! And not the first time this week! Busy talking to that new traction engine _Trevor_ , I presume. Am I right?

 **Edward:** (chuckles) Well, yes, James. But it surely can't be all that bad…

 **James:** (rolling his eyes, before glancing over at Edward) Nonsense! It's much more important to be really useful and on time! (guard's whistle blows, and James leaves the station, whistling) Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on time with my _own_ train.

(Edward sighs with concern as he watches James leave the station)

* * *

 _James dropped his passengers to their destinations on time, and they all got home safely. But he was quite cross about Edward. He grumbled dreadfully about him as soon as he arrived back at Knapford Yard._

 **James:** Edward is impossible! He clanks about like a load of _old iron_ , and he's so slow, he makes us wait. (bumps the trucks)

 **Trucks:** (bumping into each other) Ow! Ow! Stop that, James! Cut that out!

 **James:** Huh! Maybe _you_ silly trucks could push that _old iron_ fast enough to get him to the station on time.

 _Thomas and Percy were shunting nearby, and they couldn't believe what they had heard._

 **Thomas:** Old iron?!

 **Percy:** Slow?!

 **James:** Why, yes, you two. You'd think that Edward could make it to the station on time more often, _especially_ on his own branch line.

 **Thomas:** (raising an eyebrow) You'd best mind your attitude, James! Edward could beat you in a race any day!

 **James:** (surprised) Oh, really?! That will be the day! I sure would like him to see him do it! (whistles and backs out of the yard, Thomas and Percy watching crossly after him)

* * *

Well, Trevor's story arc is complete! He probably will make an appearance in the epilogue to say goodbye to Edward before he heads off to be mended, but I avoided my original plan to adapt _Thomas And Trevor_ and instead save that for like _The Eight Famous Engines_ , or something like that. This IS _Adventures Of EDWARD_ after all, isn't it? Anyway, the ending to this chapter was a nice way to bring Edward and James' arc into the fold, and the next chapter will probably focus more on James, how the incident happens with the two boys, and the rescue sequence. Till then, stay tuned as Edward helps James realize that _A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed_!


	6. A Friend In Need Is A Friend In Need

_The next morning, Thomas and Percy told Edward all about James and what he had said._

 **Percy:** Who does that big red bossy boiler think he is? Calling an engine like you, Edward, slow and late and of all things…, _old iron_!

 **Edward:** Oh, has he now? Old iron? (chuckles slightly) Not to worry, Percy. James was just cross with me for being late. That's all. Perhaps I should take his feelings into more consideration and try to be on time today.

 **Thomas:** Better still, Edward, James is a good friend deep down, but he should realize your timetable doesn't revolve entirely around him.

 **Percy:** You can't always be on time when the one you're trying to help is most expecting it. That's why Gordon has to wait at the platform a few minutes every morning for me to bring him his coaches for the express.

 **Edward:** (kindly) You two had best get on with your work. I'll sort out the matter with James, and apologize for being late.

 **Thomas:** Careful with how you handle it, Edward. It's James who should more likely be apologizing for criticizing you behind your back.

 **Percy:** I couldn't have put it better myself, Thomas.

 **Edward:** Hmm…yes. Well, I'd best get going now. My passengers will be waiting. (whistles and leaves the yard, Thomas and Percy whistling after him)

 _Thomas and Percy returned to work, still concerned about how Edward and James would settle their issues as their old friend had foretold._

 _Two visitors had arrived from the Mid-Sodor Railway and were in a meeting with Sir Topham Hatt in his office._

 **Topham:** Mr. Brown. Mr. Sam. Please take a seat, gentleman.

 **Mr. Brown:** With pleasure, Sir Topham, sir.

 **Mr. Sam:** Thank you.

 **Topham:** (sighs, as he sits down across from the two gentleman) Yes, well, I take it that your railway is closing down.

 **Mr. Brown:** Well, yes, it is, Sir Topham. And that's why we came to see you on this very important matter.

 **Mr. Sam:** We _should_ make this quick though. Our sons will be waiting outside.

 **Topham:** Yes, well, not to worry. We'll make this very quick then.

 _Mr. Sir Handel Brown and Mr. Peter Sam were both engine drivers from the Mid-Sodor Railway, and their engines were called Falcon and Stuart respectively. They had also brought their two sons, who had wondered off from the station to explore Knapford Junction._

* * *

 _But back on the main line, things weren't necessarily going as smoothly. James' driver was feeling very ill, but came to work anyway._

 **Fireman:** (watching with concern) Are you sure you're going to be alright, driver?

 **Driver:** (coughing faintly) Oh, don't worry, fireman. I'll be fine.

 _But as they reached Knapford Junction, he could hardly stand. At last, they backed James into a siding and his crew hopped out of his cab. The fireman brought the driver over to find a nearby infirmary, and all James could do was watch trains go by. Eventually, he took this an opportunity to rest his wheels._

 **James:** (yawns, as he dozes off. To himself) Perhaps _I_ can be a tad bit late for Edward at the station later. That would show the old iron, wouldn't it?

 _But ironically, James wasn't the only one in the Yard with nothing to do. The two boys were observing the bustle of the area nearby._

 **Ivo:** Wow, this whole junction looks amazing, doesn't it, Lloyd?

 **Lloyd:** Quite right, Ivo. It's too bad our railway is closing down, but I wish we had such a large and bustling junction like this.

 **Ivo:** (looks over at James in surprise) Hey, Lloyd. Look over there.

 **Lloyd:** Huh? (looks over in the same direction as Ivo)

 **Both:** (to each other) A train! (run over in excitement)

 _James was too busy resting to notice the two boys run towards him. They admired railway life as much as their fathers did, and were curious to learn just how the controls of a railway engine would function. At the same time, James' fireman was trying to look for a relief man to fill in for the driver, and headed towards the nearest signal box. Suddenly, the signalman ran out and James' fireman jumped back and looked over at James' direction in surprise._

 **Signalman:** Oi! You! (James suddenly awakes, as the boys run off his footplate, and he starts up as he whistles loudly and ventures down the line) Stop, James! _Stop_!

 _The signalman ran hard, but unfortunately, he couldn't catch up with James. He headed back to his signalbox, and the fireman, concerned for his engine followed in pursuit._

 **Signalman:** (as the fireman enters the signal box) All traffic halted! (turns towards the fireman) Ah! There you are. Thank goodness.

 **Fireman:** What on _earth_ is going on? What has happened to my engine?

 **Signalman:** Not to worry. The main line's been cleared for thirty miles, and an inspector's on the way.

 **Fireman:** (hastily mopping sweat from his face) I get that. But what happened?

 **Signalman:** You'll never believe it, especially since it concerns _your_ engines. Those two boys on James' footplate fiddled with his controls, but suddenly ran off when he started. I've called the police and identified them, and they said they'd get back to me about professional at once to attend to James' aid.

 **Fireman:** How about _I_ catch them?! _I'll_ teach them to mess with my engine!

 **Signalman:** Easy, fireman. We have it all control. (jumps as he hears the telephone ring, and runs over to answer it) Hello? (chatter over the phone) Yes. He's here. (listens carefully) Right. Y-y-yes, yes, I'll tell him. (hangs up)

 **Fireman:** Who was that then?

 **Signalman:** It was the inspector. He's on his way over in Edward, and he's going to need a shunter's pole and wire rope.

 **Fireman:** (worriedly) W-w-what for?

 **Signalman:** Search me. But you'd better catch them quickly. There should be a shunter around, shouldn't there?

 **Fireman:** Y-y-yes, but…

 **Signalman:** That's settled then. Off you go now. Much to do after all, and lots and _lots_ to attend to.

 _The fireman spoke with the shunter who was happy to lend him a spare pole and a coil of wire rope from the tool shed nearby. Everything was set in action by the time Edward arrived with the inspector, who noticed the fireman at once from looking at the supplies in his hand._

 **Inspector:** Ah! There you are, good man. Hop in.

 _The fireman hopped on board, and Edward began the rescue operation in pursuit of James of up the line._

 **Edward:** (panting) We'll catch him. I know we will.

(Instrumental to reprise of **_Main Line-ing_** around James' part: **_Splendid Red Engine Coming Through_** starts)

* * *

 _Meanwhile, James was having the time of his life, as he raced along the main line. He had no idea that his crew was missing._

 **James:** What a lark! _What_ a lark! If only old Edward could see me now!

(singing) Whoosh!

 _Splendid Red Engine Coming Through!_

Make way!

 _I feel so bright and good as new_

 _My driver's sadly taken ill, but still I'll show them what a splendid engine can do_

 _All I need to do is keep momentum_

 _Though Edward being late might be an intervention_

 _But still I got the strength and speed_

 _And the chuff I really need_

 _To race along in full steam_

 _Main Line-ing!_

(chuckles) This _is_ the life. You can let off steam now if you want, fireman. (waits for a reply, then raises an eyebrow with concern) Fireman?

 _But unfortunately, there was to handle his regulator as James just realized this, as there was no one in his cab._

 **James:** Oh, dear. Oh, my. I can't stop! What should I do?! I can't stop! Help! Help!

 _Luckily, Edward was on the way, and catching up with every ounce of steam he had._

 **Edward:** (panting, confidently) We're coming, James!

 _Edward was racing as fast as he could. He had never gone so fast in his life. Eventually, they heard James wailing and panicking from up the line, and rounded the next bend to catch up with him._

 **James:** Help! Somebody, help!

 **Edward:** (reaching James' tender) James!

 **James:** Huh?

 **Edward:** (racing up in line towards James' buffer) Hang on, James!

 **James:** (surprised) Edward? But…but…

 _James couldn't believe what he had seen. Edward had caught up with him after all. The inspector tied the wire rope around the pole, and climbed across from Edward's cab to his front, holding the rope out towards James' buffer._

 **Inspector:** Steady now, Edward! (carefully maintaining his balance, while kneeling down towards James' buffer. Almost slipping) Woah, woah! Easy now! Easy!

 _The inspector nearly fell more than once, and as Edward kept pace with James, it was hard to slip the rope over his buffer._

 **Inspector:** Easy now, James! (aims the rope towards James' buffer) Steady. Steady. (lassos the rope and finally catches onto the buffer, startling James) Got him! Yes! At last! Finally! You're safe _now_ , James!

 _Edward's driver and fireman cheered as the inspector made it back to the cab, and James' fireman scrambled across and took control._

 **James' Fireman:** (sighs in relief) Phew! Thank goodness you're safe!

 _James couldn't agree more. Edward's driver checked the engine's speed, and soon the two engines had slowed down to the same speed and trundled along towards the next station, side by side._

* * *

 **Edward:** (takes a deep breath, glancing over at James) Well, now. Who would have thought it? Looks like I beat you in a race and caught you after all. Eh, James?

 **James:** Y-y-yes, Edward.

 **Edward:** (chuckles) Yes. And on time too.

 **James:** Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't what I was thinking. I just raced off and…

 **Edward:** Now, now, James, none of that matters now. I'm just glad to know that you're safe and back in order again.

 **James:** Thank you, Edward. You were really were splendid, you know that? That was very brave what you just did. I wish _I_ was as brave as you.

 **Edward:** All in a day's work. The inspector came to see me and attend to the matter right away. Percy handled the goods in my place and Bertie took my passengers.

 **James:** Oh, well, I hope the holdup at Wellsworth wasn't too much for you then.

(Instrumental cue for Original Song: **A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed** starts, in D major, starting with a slow constant guitar strum)

 **Edward:** (chuckles) Oh, none at all, James. If there's one thing I love more than running my own branch line, it's helping out a Friend In Need

(singing) _It seems like yesterday you were cross with me_

 _A tad bit late, and you called me Old Iron - behind my back_

 **James:** _Oh, Edward, won't you accept my apology?_

 **Edward:** Of course

 **James:** _You may be old, but you are not the slowest_

 _You're as reliable as anyone else on track_

(Tempo of the song speeds up, as the guitar kicks in to a riff)

 **Edward:** (chuckles) Oh, James. I'm just glad to have been of _your_ assistance?

 **James:** (surprised) You are, Edward?

 **Edward:** Precisely. After all... _A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed_

 _It doesn't matter about pride_

(James glances over at Edward in surprise as he continues singing)

 _You don't need to prove it through strength or speed_

 _As long as we're side by side_

 **James:** _I may behaved a little foolish_

 _And perhaps a tad bit quite vain_

 _But, Edward, you are now my hero!_

 _I'm glad to call a friend once again_

(Song shifts into E major, as Edward and James chuff side-by-side along the track. Chris Renshaw sings solo)

 ** _A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed_**

 ** _To help you out_**

 ** _Get you on your way_**

 ** _A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed_**

 ** _To help you out of trouble_**

 ** _To make your day_**

(The choir joins in on background vocals)

 ** _It doesn't matter how old or young you are_**

 ** _You can still be there…_** (vocal harmonies ring out over **_there_** _)_

 _ **…as Friends In Need And Friends Indeed**_

 ** _To show that you care_**

(Song slows down and shifts back to Edward and James, who sing in harmony as they chuff slowly towards Crosby Station side-by-side)

 **Edward**

 **And** _As Friends In Need And Friends Indeed_

 **James:** _To show that we care_ (holds out, as they reach the platform)

* * *

Phew! One more chapter to go and Edward's _Adventures_ will be complete. I had loads of fun writing this chapter. _Old Iron_ is tied with _Edward's Exploit_ for my favorite episode of the show, and James and Edward's reconcile leading through the song I wrote for them felt rather genuine and touching. It's probably my favorite song I ever wrote for a story, mainly since most of the ones I wrote for _Adventures Of Gordon_ were sudden rehashes I thought of from enjoying _The Great Race_ soundtrack, and I knew they would fit in with the story, but here, I was able to write four songs specially for the story, and sung by the characters too. I hope you're all enjoying this story. It was kind of hard to put together from the book as a flowing story faithful to it's source material, but I had lots of fun with it, and as you might detect by this point, there is a plot point here that leads on to an obvious follow-up. Make sure to come back soon to see Edward _Off To The Works_!


	7. Epilogue: Off To The Works

_The two good friends reached the next station side-by-side. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform, with Mr. Brown and Mr. Sam. The inspector got off, as did Edward's crew and James' fireman, and Sir Topham Hatt greeted them warmly._

 **Topham:** A fine piece of work from all of you! Surely proves the effort that can be produced when you work as a team.

 **Mr. Brown:** Oh, yes.

 **Mr. Sam:** Very useful.

 **Topham:** (turns to James) James, you may rest, and then take your train. And don't worry. The accident wasn't your fault.

 **James:** Oh…well, thank you, sir.

 **Topham:** Those two naughty boys have been caught by the police and will be brought before me and their fathers over here at Knapford.

 **Mr. Brown:** Oh, yes. Sir Topham. Quite so.

 **Mr. Sam:** It's a bit of a surprise to us that they would run off and do such a thing.

 **Topham:** Now, now, not to worry, gentleman. You couldn't help it. Accidents happen all the time, you know. (turns to Edward) I am proud of _you_ , Edward. _You_ shall head to the Works first thing tomorrow and have your worn parts mended. It won't be _so_ long of a job, but you shall be back within the week.

 **Edward:** Oh, thank you, sir. It sure would be lovely not to clank.

(Edward and James whistle loudly with joy, as the men cheer on them)

* * *

 _At Knapford, Sir Topham Hatt and his two very important guests arrived, as the police bought the boys before them on the platform, and spoke to their fathers kindly._

 **Officer #1:** We will press you both no charges with letting these boys go.

 **Officer #2:** But it would be much appreciated that they learn a great deal about working with trains after what happened here today.

 **Topham:** Very well then, officers. They're free to go.

 **Mr. Brown:** (looking sternly at Ivo) Mm…not entirely so. (reaches and takes Ivo by the hand)

 **Mr. Sam:** Come along, Lloyd. (sternly but calming takes Lloyd by the hand)

 _Ivo and Lloyd were to be taken home that day, so that their fathers could give them a lecture on trains respectively. Nevertheless, the entire matter was forgiven regarding the two curious boys, and their fathers Mr. Sir Handel Brown and Mr. Peter Sam were still welcome to take their two engines to work on the narrow gauge railway that ran by the North Western. They were not too cross with their boys, but they figured that a lecture on trains, and how railways run in general would most likely prevent such an incident from happening again._

 **Topham:** (to the officers) I'm very sorry about this, gentleman. I ensure that it will never happen again on _my_ railway.

 **Officer #1:** It's nothing you could've done to prevent, Sir Topham.

 **Officer #2:** Precisely. Accidents happen, you know, and those boys will sure learn a great deal from the carless mistake they made.

 _Sir Topham Hatt couldn't agree more._

* * *

 _Edward came to see Trevor one last time in the Vicarage Orchard, before his departure the next morning. Jem Cole was there too, and so was the Vicar and his two boys._

 **Edward:** (whistling) Hello, Trevor.

 **Trevor:** Oh, Edward. (chuckles) Good to see you.

 **Edward:** You too, Trevor. But…there is something I have to tell you.

 **Trevor:** (surprised) What's that, Edward?

 _Jem Cole also listened carefully, and the Vicar edged closer towards the fence with his two boys._

 **Edward:** (takes a deep breath and sighs) It seems like I'm going to be gone for a week, Trevor. I have to go to works and be mended.

 **Trevor:** Mended? But…why? Is it similar to how I had to be mended? Were you going to sent for scrap otherwise?

 **Edward:** (chuckles) Oh, no, Trevor. The Fat Controller would _never_ scrap _me_. I'm still in good working order, you see. But there _was_ an incident where I had to come to James' rescue, and it was a very strenuous effort for an old engine like me. That's why The Fat Controller is sending me to the Works tomorrow morning. Perhaps you can come see me there if you have time to spare, Trevor.

 **Trevor:** That sounds like an excellent idea, Trevor! I'll be sure to do so. Just you guarantee it.

 **Edward:** Thank you, Trevor.

 **Trevor:** Thank _you_ , Edward.

 **Edward:** Me? For what, Trevor?

 **Trevor:** Oh, for you know, saving from that _dreaded_ scrapyard and giving me the chance to be really useful again. You've surely taught me the true meaning of friendship, and though the Vicar doesn't necessary have a job for to do _all_ the time, every day I have some sort of work to do here in the Orchard. I've learnt very well from that experience how important it is to be really useful, and that a job is a job, no matter how big or small.

 **Edward:** (surprised) Oh. (chuckles) Well, in that case, you're welcome, Trevor. How would you like to come to Knapford tomorrow morning? The Fat Controller is allowing all the engines to see me off before I go to the Works, so he's holding a hero's celebration in my honor.

 **Trevor:** I'd be happy to, Edward. _If_ Jem Cole and the Vicar allow it of course.

 **Jem:** I'd like to, Trevor. What do _you_ think, Reverend?

 **Vicar:** Hmm. It _does_ sound promising of course. But there is lots of work to do here in the Orchard. Although…

 **Boys:** (tugging their father's shoulder from both sides) Oh, please, can we go? Please? _Please?!_

 **Vicar:** (chuckles, gently releasing the boys) Oh, alright, alright. Trevor can always catch up with work here in the Orchard afterwards, and so can we.

 **Boys:** Hooray! (jump up and down excitedly)

(Jem and the Vicar chuckle and Edward and Trevor whistle happily)

 **Trevor:** I'm going to miss you this week, Trevor. Good luck with being mended.

 **Edward:** Thank you, Trevor. I best be off now. I _do_ have lots of work to catch up on after this morning's experience after all. (whistles, as he leaves the Orchard) Goodbye, Trevor!

(Trevor whistles cheerily back, and sighs happily as he watches Jem beam brightly at him)

* * *

 _The very next morning, engines and children from all over the Island came to see Edward before he headed to the Sodor SteamWorks. Trevor eventually came too and arrived just on time with Jem Cole, as well as the Vicar and his family onboard._

(James pulls in beside Edward and Toby and Henrietta line up behind James. Thomas and Henry pull in on the next two platforms. Percy lines up behind Annie and Clarabel, and Gordon lines up behind Henry. Trevor stops by the station interior beside Bertie and Terrence, and Jem Cole hops off, followed by the Vicar and his wife and kids)

 **Trevor:** (whistling) Good morning, Trevor.

 **Edward:** (surprised) Oh, Trevor. (chuckles) You actually made it.

 **Trevor:** (chuckles) Of course I did, Edward. And so did Jem and the Vicar. We all wanted to see you off.

 **Bertie:** Shh! (kindly) The Fat Controller's here now. I think he has something to say.

 **Topham:** (walks outside the station and stands above the podium, as the crowd all stop to look at him) Ahem, quiet everyone, please. I'm pretty sure you all know by now why I've invited you all down here on such short notice. It has come to my attention to _my_ dear #2 engine, Edward, will be out of service for the next couple days because he is to be mended at the Works; not just because he _has_ to, but because he deserves it greatly for his heroism and bravery. (the crowd and the engines listen carefully) It's been a very busy week for Edward as _I'm_ concerned. First, he showed us all the importance of an act of kindness by saving my very first traction engine on the railway Trevor from scrap…(the crowd cheers and the engines whistle)… _then_ , when poor James was in a spot of bother yesterday, Edward managed to come to the rescue just in time, and show us all that he may be old, but he is certainly still reliable. And that's why I thought you'd all like the chance to see my #2 engine before he heads to the Works for the rest of the week.

 **Edward:** Thank you, sir.

 **Crowd:** Hooray for Edward! (cheer loudly, with the engines whistling loudly after them)

(Everyone watches over in surprise as two doctors bring James' driver slowly over towards Edward)

 **Topham:** Driver, I take it that you're still feeling a bit ill. But thank you very much for coming.

 **Driver:** (coughs slightly) The hospital _did_ allow me out for a bit on that very special occasion, Sir Topham. But the main reason why I came was not just to that my own engine James is safe and sound after that incident yesterday, but also to thank Edward for saving him.

 **Edward:** Oh…(chuckles)…well, no problem, sir.

 **Driver:** You're not only James' hero, Edward, but mine as well. Your driver and fireman must be very proud.

 **James:** It's good to see you, sir. Thank _you_ for coming out to see both me and Edward.

 **Driver:** (chuckles slightly, while coughing) No problem, James. I hope to be back on the line within the week. Take care now. (walks slowly away, the doctors aiding him as he does so)

 **Edward:** I _do_ hope as well that your driver gets better soon, James.

 **James:** Thank you, Edward. I miss him very much, but I'm going to miss you most as a friend while you're away at the Works. (thinks for a moment, looking over at Sir Topham Hatt) Sir, could I do Edward's work on his branch line while he is being repaired?

 **Topham:** Are you sure? I was hoping to find a volunteer who do such a thing for Edward, but are you handle so many passengers as well as trucks at a time?

 **James:** Of course, sir. Pulling trucks is not my favorite job, but I'd do anything to return the favor to Edward.

 **Topham:** (beaming proudly) Then James, till Edward gets back, the branch line that runs from Wellsworth through Suddery is _yours_.

 **James:** (whistles) Thank you, sir. I _will_ do a good job.

 **Edward:** (chuckles) I trust you will, James. And thank you for volunteering. You didn't necessarily need to return the favor to me, but I appreciate it.

 **James:** Oh, that's alright. It's just like you say: there's nothing better than helping out a friend in need.

(Reprise begins with a fast strumming guitar cue, as Edward and James leave the station, followed by the rest of the engines, and Trevor, Bertie and Terrence lines up on the road beside them)

 **Edward:** Oh, James. I'm just glad you've learnt from what happened the other day. And you're right. After all…

(singing) _A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed_

 _All we need to do is work together_

 **James:** _You needn't be stronger or up to speed_

 _'Cause deep down, we're friends – for now and forever_

 **Edward:** _I only need to be the best of me_

 _No need to be someone new_

 **James:** _A slick streak of red, there's so much more to me_

 _Perhaps there's more I can do_

 **All:** _A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed_

 _No matter how big or small_

 _To get you up to speed_

 _Get you on your way_

 _To get you out of a close call_

 _The old and the young,_

 _The big and the small,_

 _We stand together as one_ (holds out, with harmonies ringing over)

 _As Friends In Need And Friends Indeed_

 _There's nothing that can't be done_ (holds out, as Edward arrives near the SteamWorks, with the engines and road vehicles chuffing by past him)

* * *

(Edward whistles as he stops by an old shed near Crovan's Gate, gazing at what he sees inside)

 **Edward:** (gasps, widening his eyes) Skarloey? Is that _really_ you?

 **Skarloey:** (suddenly awakes, startled) Oh. (chuckles) Hello, Edward. My old friend. Nice to see you again.

 **Edward:** You too, Skarloey. But I don't understand. I haven't seen you or Rheneas around in a while? What happened? What are you doing here near the SteamWorks?

 **Skarloey:** (sighs) It's quite a long story. But I can guess I can tell you the whole story from beginning to end. Just like how my narrow gauge line runs all the way up and down back here, eh?

(Guitar strum cue starts once more in D major. Edward and Skarloey chuckle, as Skarloey takes a deep breath, ready to begin his story, Edward beaming proudly, and listening as he starts. Song shifts to E major, as the last view of Edward shifts to a RWS-style still to the end credits, and Chris Renshaw and the choir ensue a rendition)

 ** _A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed_**

 ** _To help you out_**

 ** _Get you on your way_**

 ** _We don't need to prove it through or speed_**

 ** _Just leave time to say…_**

 ** _…it doesn't matter how old or young we are_**

 ** _We can still be there…_** (vocal harmonies ring out over **_there_** _)_

 _**…as Friends In Need And Friends Indeed**_

 ** _To show that you care_**

(drum roll to _Set The Pace With You (Slow Down, Edward)_ resumes throughout the other half of the end credits, followed by a chorus rendition)

 ** _Slow Down, Edward!_**

 ** _Somehow we know that we'll pull through_**

 ** _Slow Down, Edward!_**

 ** _So we can Set The Pace With You!_**

 ** _A promise is a promise_**

 _**And dear Bertie made one for his good Thomas**_

 ** _We'll make it there_**

 ** _We're at the top_**

 ** _We're more than sure that we'll be there soon_**

 ** _But, please! Edward! Slow Down!_**

 ** _So we can Set The Pace With You!_ ** (holds out, following a brief instrumental break towards the end)

 ** _So we can Set The Pace With You!_**

* * *

Well, guys. _Adventures Of Edward_ is finally complete, and on time too, as I head back to college tomorrow. I really hope you all enjoyed this story. My other _Adventures Of_ entires of Henry, Toby and Gordon somehow had a simpler and more clear storyline to follow and put together, and I admit it was hard to do here, connecting all of Edward's adventures that he had in the book, but I'm proud of what I've accomplished from it, and _A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed_ was my favorite song to write yet for an _Adventure Begins_ sequel. The ending was an obvious cliffhanger to **_The Skarloey Adventure Begins_** , and I will begin structuring that together after Halloween, possibly up to Thanksgiving like _The Strike!_ last year, but obviously, **_Ryan's Ghostly Tale_** is my next priority, and I will a good amount of the free time I have to put it together and have it ready for it's deadline at the end of the month. Peace out, guys!


End file.
